


Don't Look Back

by tx0



Series: No Turning Back [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash and Delia have children now.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: No Turning Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/733659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to write this... Anyway, here you go!

It had been just over 20 years since Ash and Delia’s first child was born. After Delia exited childbearing age, her libido began to go down. Ash and Delia had decided that he would be allowed to have a relationship with any of their daughters, so long as one of them made the first move, not him.

Their first was Flora. She was conceived on Ash and Delia’s wedding night. Ash was 19 when she was born, the same age Delia had been when he was born. Flora is the most like her mother in looks. But she was closest to Ash in personality. She is the tallest of their children, taller than her mom but shorter than her dad. Her most prominent feature is her large breasts. She started her Pokémon Journey at age 10 and returned home at age 18. She competed in seven leagues, won two of them, and always placed in the top eight.

Ash was home alone and decided to take a shower, because nobody could see him, he didn’t bother to close the bathroom door. A few minutes after he stepped into the shower, Flora got home earlier than he expected. She walked by the bathroom and glanced inside. She saw Ash in the shower with his back to the door. She could see him clearly through the clear shower door. She had developed feelings for him soon after returning home from her journey.

He turned slightly, unknowingly allowing her to see his cock. He was rubbing shampoo into his hair, so he had his eyes closed. He couldn’t see her staring at him, or his cock. ‘He’s not even hard, but he’s so big!’ she thought to herself as she moved a hand down her shorts. Ash turned more to rinse his hair, giving her a full view of his dick. She slipped one finger inside of herself, trying to estimate how many fingers his dick equaled in size.

He finished rinsing his hair and she ran off before she could get caught. It had only been twenty seconds, but to her it felt like several minutes had gone by. She went right to her room and continued pleasing herself before the image vanished from her brain. She managed to make herself cum twice by imagining him spreading her open with his cock.

Flora hadn’t been able to stop thinking about seeing Ash in the shower for the next month, so she finally decided to act on her feelings. She got home early again, excited to surprise him. This time he wasn’t in the shower, but sitting on the couch. She ran right up to him and sat on his lap. “Hi, Daddy!” she said happily. “What’s this about?” he inquired. “You haven’t sat on my lap in years.” “I know! It’s been so long, I wanted to do it again.” She smiled wide, almost giggling.

She had planned on waiting for a few minutes, but she couldn’t help herself. She grinded her ass on his crotch. Before he could react, she turned her head and whispered “I want you, Daddy” into his ear. “I saw you in the shower the other day. It’s been driving me crazy ever since. I want to see your dick again.” He was in total shock and still couldn’t find a way to react.

She turned around, putting her legs on either side of him. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately. He was delighted that this was happening. He had noticed that she had been giving him lingering looks over the past few months, and especially for the past few days. He had always been closest to her and had secretly hoped that she would come onto him so he could take advantage of his agreement with his wife.

She tugged at his shirt and he let her lift it off of him. She kissed down his chest and stomach, leaving a trail of saliva. When she got to his waist, he grabbed her shirt and took it off of her. She raised back up and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to him. “Wow.” He had said his first word in five minutes. He put both hands on them, letting his fingers sink in while moving them slowly. He had studied old pictures of his mom, noticing how she had developed over the years. Flora’s boobs were definitely bigger than Delia’s had been at her age, however their mom’s were much bigger now, but this made Ash think about how big Flora’s would end up becoming.

He slid his hands off of her breasts and down her waist, until he cupped his hands around her ass. He suddenly stood up, taking her with him. She yelped at the unexpected move. He carried her down the hall as she kissed his neck. His cock was hard in his pants and he needed to deal with it soon. He walked upstairs and into her room and gently placed her on her bed. Although her bed wasn’t exactly made for two adults, he climbed in with her. He slid her skirt off and he could see a wet spot on her panties as he removed them. He put his head between her legs and kissed her pussy, making her tremble. He licked her pussy, expertly moving his tongue around. “Oh, Daddy” she whispered. She soon reached her limit, faster than she ever had by herself. “Daddy!” this time, she screamed. As she orgasmed, she squirted all over his face. He smirked, knowing where she got the ability from.

He climbed back on top of her and kissed her once before she pushed up on his chest, moving him beside her on the bed. She swung a leg over him and sat on his crotch, feeling his bulge poking her bare pussy. She laid down on top of him and kissed his chest. She kissed down his torso to his waist. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His boxers were tented as she bent back down to take them off as well. She gasped when his huge cock sprang out. She kissed the tip then opened her mouth and let her head slowly sink down on it. She bobbed her head up and down. Ash put a hand on the top of her head, gently playing with her hair, which was much like his own.

She pulled her mouth off of his cock and looked him in the eyes. “Daddy, I want you” she said sheepishly. He smiled in response. She crawled up to his face and kissed him once before laying down on her back beside him. He got on his hands and knees, hovering over her. He held his dick, steadying it as he lined it up to her entrance. “Are you sure about this?” he asked softly. “Yes!” she said excitedly, almost shouting. “Just be careful… I’m a virgin” she said very quietly. He leaned down and kissed her once more and slid his cock inside of her.

She felt her walls expand around his cock. He very slowly went deeper, not wanting to cause her to experience any pain. She loudly gasped around halfway, making him stop for a few seconds before continuing. Once he was fully inside, he rested for a moment before pulling most of the way back out. He plunged in again, slightly faster than last time, but still going fairly slowly. After a few attempts at going slow, he managed to find a pace that she could handle. 

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He cupped her face with one hand and put the other on one of her breasts and squeezed it. He kissed her passionately, their tongues twisted around the other’s. He thrusted into her faster. She pulled away from their kiss and loudly moaned. Ash took the opportunity to move his lips down to her neck. He lightly kissed her skin, causing her to moan even louder. He went from massaging her breast to using his thumb and index finger to play with her nipple. “Oh Daddy” she whispered, as he thrusted even faster. She dug her nails into his skin, leaving marks all over his back. Soon, without warning, she screamed out “Daddy!” as she orgasmed and squirted all over his cock. He stopped thrusting and pulled out to allow her to catch her breath. He then rolled over so she was on top of him. She sat up and hovered over his crotch. They stared into each other eyes, both smiling.

She descended onto his cock slowly, but was able to take him in much faster than the first time. She put her hands on his chest to keep her balance as she bounced up and down on his shaft. He put his hands on her hips and watched her tits bounce up and down to the rhythm of her movements. He couldn’t stand it much longer and grabbed both of her breasts, his fingers squished down into them.

“Flora, I’m almost there” he warned. She rode him faster “Cum for me, Daddy!” Ash moaned as he shot his seed into Flora. She kept riding him, drawing out every last drop. She laid down on top of him and kissed his chest. “I love you, Daddy” she said, nuzzling into his chest. “I love you too, babe.” She smiled wide as she closed her eyes. As the dozed off to sleep together, Ash’s cum began slowly oozing out of his daughter’s pussy.


End file.
